Wearable computing devices and other portable computers can be integrated across a wide variety of domains and fields for data acquisition. A person that is utilizing a road for purposes other than driving (e.g., walking, running, biking) can be classified as a vulnerable road user. Generally, vulnerable road users are at a greater risk than vehicle occupants succumbing to injury or fatality in an event of a traffic collision with a vehicle. Children and elderly people are particularly vulnerable as having a higher propensity of being involved in a traffic collision as their physical and mental skills are either not fully developed or they are particularly fragile. Vulnerable road users may not be aware of vehicles that are located on the roadway. Additionally, drivers of vehicles may not be aware of vulnerable road users that are located on the roadway. For example, vehicles may be approaching the location in which the vulnerable road user may approach without the driver of the vehicle being aware of the presence of the vulnerable road user, and the vulnerable road user being aware of the presence of the vehicle.